Cuentos al Estilo Grojband:Bella y Bestia
by goingunder9
Summary: Bella y bestia estilo grojband.
1. Chapter 1

**CUENTOS AL ESTILO GROJBAND PRESENTA:**

Bella y Bestia

Nuestra Historia comienza con un joven de 13 años quien había sido el icono del rock juvenil de su época y el más famoso de la década, sus canciones se escuchaban en todas partes, era admirado tanto por chicas y chicos, su música fue sin duda la más popular y más reconocida llegando al salón de la fama de los músicos del rock. Todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad, pensaríamos muchos, mas lo que no sabíamos es , que detrás de ese gran artista , habría un corazón tan frágil que con el tiempo se tornaría oscuro y amargo.

Sus conciertos eran los más altos en ventas, pero sus riquezas no lo hacían feliz, mas su avaricia crecía, creyendo que los grandes lujos como grandes mansiones, instrumentos de lujo y autografiados, piscinas de gran longitud y muchas otras posesiones materiales lo harina feliz.

Con el tiempo incluso a sus fans evitaba, sus guardaespaldas lo protegían las 24 hrs., ni autógrafos o fotografías permitía, solo daba sus conciertos y se iba a refugiar en su gran mansión lleno de comodidades con las que cualquiera soñaría y hiendo a una que otra entrevista y fiesta exclusiva para despejar su mente. Si, el joven Corey Riffin, el más Famoso icono del rock del momento quien todos creían era la persona más afortunada del mundo y la más feliz, era solo un triste y solitario joven sumergido en la oscuridad de la fama la cual lleno su corazón de oscuridad y soledad.

Era una fría noche de Mayo, el joven celebraba su cumpleaños 14, su agente realizo una gran fiesta en su mansión con la esperanza de poder sacarle una sonrisa al joven, grandes banquetes se sirvieron, había música y luces por doquier, era sin duda una fiesta nadie querría perderse.

Corey se encontraba en la cima, literalmente, en un gran trono de oro solido mientras sus invitados llegaban de un en uno a desearle un feliz cumpleaños y claro el regalo no podría faltar.

Uno a uno los invitados llegaban, se presentaban y le daban sus obsequio al festejado, quien se encontraba sobre su trono como si estuviera recostado en un sofá y algo aburrido.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Corey!, ¡esto es para ti!, ¡espero que te guste!.-decían los invitados al entregar su regalo y dar sus buenos deseos.

¡si gracias!, ¡como sea!, ¡claro!, ¡si!.-fueron algunas de las simples expresiones que corey decía al recibir sus regalos.

Bueno….¡iniciemos la fiesta!.-dijo su agente al ver al joven tan desanimado.

La fiesta era de lo mejor, luces por todas partes, la pista de baile más grande que hayan visto, los mejores artistas del momento en un solo lugar, mas corey aun tenía una actitud de indiferente.

¡DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A LA BANDA…..ELLOS SON….LOS RAMONES!.-dijo su representante tratando de animar a corey.

¡NO, NO, NO!.-dijo corey enojado tirando una palanca haciendo a la banda caer por un compartimiento secreto.

¿Qué?.-dijo su representate.

¡TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS RAMONES, QUE QUERIA A LINKIN PARK!.-dijo corey enojado.

¡oh, lo siento corey, no fue mi intención, es solo que linkin park anda de gira y no pudieron presentarse, pero te mandaron felicitar via video llamada!.-dijo su representante activando la gran pantalla mostrando a linkin park mandando saludos, mas corey enfurecido arrojo un gran objeto contra la pantalla rompiéndola.

¡¿no te gusto el regaloo?.-dijo su representante algo asustado.

¡NO, NO QUIERO SUS SALUDOS!, ¡¿POR QUE NO VINIERON A MI FIESTA?!, ¡¿QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS?!.-exclamo corey enfurecido.

¿Pero que querías que hiciéramos?, ya tenían programada su gira y los boletos ya se habían vendido, no podían cancelar.-dijo su agente.

¡NO ME IMPORTA!, ¡TRAEME A LINKIN PARK O ALGUIEN MEJOOR, AHORAAA!.-grito corey enfurecido.

¡ok, ok, no te preocupes, jejej!.-dijo su agente asustado marcando en su celular.

¡AHORA RECIVAN A LA NUEVA BANDA….ELLOS SON…PXNDX!.-dijo su agente.

Panda se presento y tocaron solo un par de canciones hasta que…¡zaz!, la banda cayo de nuevo por el compartimiento.

¡ajajjjaja, eso si fue divertidooo!.-dijo corey riendo como loco desde su trono habiendo activado la palanca.

¡LO QUE SIGEEE!.-grito enojado.

Corey comenzó a abrir los regalos y arrojarlos en pilas de lo que consideraba bueno , malo y basura inservible.

¡basura!, ¡basura!, ¡mm, que va!, ¡gracias por nada!, ¡pudiste darme algo mejor!, ¡me debes uno!.-fueron alguno de los comentarios que hacia el joven desgarrando el papel de envoltura y arrojando sus obsequios a la pila.

AH….señor Riffin….¡ah-ah-aquí le ten-n-go un último obsequio espero sea de su agrado!.-dijo su agente nervioso y tembloroso dándole el obsequio.

¡Dámelo!.-dijo el joven arrancando el obsequio de sus manos.

El joven desgarro la envoltura con gran ferocidad solo para ver que regalo era un libro.

¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!, ¡¿QUE CLASE DE BASURA ES ESTA?!.-exclamo.

Es un libro señor, pensé que le parecía muy interesante, además escuche que la lectura estimula la imaginación y podría ayudarle a escribir mejor sus canciones.

¡¿QUE DICES?!, ¡DICES QUE MIS CANCIONES NO SON BUENAS?!, ¡¿QUE NO SE ESCRIBIR?!, ¡¿QUE NECESITO DE UN TONTO LIBRO PARA HACERLOOO?!, ¡¿ES ESO LO QUE PIENSAS, EH EH?!.-exclamo corey enfurecido.

Eh…bueno…señor..yoo.-decia su agente aterrado hasta que…

*toc, toc*.

¡¿QUIEN INTERRUMPE MI CUMPLEAÑOS?!.-exclamo el joven furioso caminando hacia la apuerta y abriéndola.

Se trataba de una pequeña joven , complexión delgada, piel clara , cabello oscuro y aliñe algo descuidado.

Hola , tu eres Corey Riffin , ¿verdad?, solo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños , no tenía mucho dinero, pero te compre esta linda rosa azul, me recordó a tu cabello, espero que te guste, ¿puedo entrar?.-dijo la joven ofreciéndole la rosa.

¡NO, NO PUEDES ENTRAR Y NO QUIERO TU INSIGNIFICANTE ROSA Y MUCHO MENOS DE UNA NIÑA TAN FEA COMO TU, LARGATEEE!.-dijo corey enojado cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Pero en ese mismo instante, una luz cegadora trascendió la puerta de la mansión, al abrirse las puertas la joven se transformo en una hermosa hechicera, el joven trato de disculparse por su superficialidad y descortesía, mas ya era muy tarde, la hechicera pudo ver que solo había amargura y tristeza en su corazón, el cual nunca había sido capaz de amar a nadie ni de recibir amor.

La hechicera lanzo un hechizo sobre el joven y sobre toda su mansión: "No eres más que un joven cuya fama ha oscurecido tu corazón de avaricia y soledad, serás una bestia hasta que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame tal como eres y tu corazón sea capaz de dar amor, pero, si no lo logras antes que el ultimo pétalo de esta rosa azul caiga, vivirás como una bestia, para siempre".

Así, el joven fue condenado a vivir como una bestia y debido a su terrible apariencia, perdió su fama, su contrato musical , decidiendo vivir encerrado en su mansión como un ermitaño esperando el día que se rompiera el hechizo, mientras los pétalos de rosa iban cayendo lentamente y su mansión se tornaba oscura y algo deteriorada.


	2. Chapter 2

Los años pasaron, la mansión iba perdiendo su brillo y deteriorándose , mas las plantas seguían creciendo cubriendo la mansión en partes, en el exterior se apreciaba un gran jardín de rosas azules, que llamaban mucho la atención de quienes pasaban, pero nadie se atrevía a cruzar las puertas por miedo a la trágica historia del joven rockero quienes aseguraban que aun seguía ahí dentro , pero ahora rondaba como una bestia quien algunos aseguraban atacaba a quien se atreviera a entrar a su mansión o siquiera poner un pie en su jardín.

La mansión se encontraba ubicada en una ciudad llamada Peaceville y se ubicaba en la ciudad, pero nadie se atrevía a entrar por las horribles historias que ahí se contaban. En esa pequeña ciudad, vivía una joven de 13 años, cabellos rojos como sangre y piel clara como el amanecer quien vivía una vida normal de una típica adolescente con su papas y su hermana Mayor Roxxy. Un dia , el padre de laney dijo que debía salir de la ciudad por un viaje de negocios, mas les ofreció traerles un obsequio a cada una de sus hijas.

Bueno, me gustaría una nueva laptop con mas gb.-dijo Roxxy

Te traeré la que tenga mas memoria, ¿y para ti mi pequeña laney?.-pregunto su padre a laney

La verdad, no creo que necesite algo.-dijo laney con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿enserio?, vamos, debe haber algo que quieras, pídemelo , que no te de pena y veré si te lo puedo traer.-dijo su padre animándola a pedir su deseo.

Ok, quisiera….¡una rosa azul!.-dijo laney

¿Qué?, ¿una rosa azul?.-dijo su padre sorprendido

Laney, ¿estás loca o qué?, no existen las rosas azules, además estamos en pleno otoño, todas las florerías cerraran pronto.-dijo roxxy

Entonces no necesito nada.-dijo laney

Ja, ja, que graciosa laney.-dijo su hermana en tono sarcástico

Pero enserio, ¿no hay algo que desees? .-pregunto su padre de nuevo.

No, solo quisiera una rosa azul.-dijo laney

¡ya, deja de bromear laney!, ¡no vez que papa te ofrece traerte cualquier cosa y tu andas con tus juegos!.-dijo su hermana dándole un codazo.

¡niñas, ya cálmense!, ok, estare de vuelta en unos días, pero tratare de encontrar lo que me pides laney.-dijo su padre

Si, adiós papa *lo abraza*.-dijo laney

Si, adiós papi, te extrañaremos *lo abraza*.-dijo roxxy

Asi , su padre salió de la ciudad, los días pasaron y finalmente regreso, mas aun estaba algo preocupado por que no traia nada para laney, había buscado en todas las florerías, pero ninguna tenia rosas azules, ni siquiera de otro color o tipo.

De repente, se quedo pasmado y sin palabras al contemplar el gran jardín de rosas azules de la mansión abandonada, desafortunadamente no habían llegado a sus oídos las terribles historias sobre los hechos acontecidos en ella y el gran peligro que habitaba.

El señor Penn abrió lentamente las rejas y se acerco a uno de los arbustos de rosas azules.

No puedo creerlo…he buscado en toda la ciudad…pero…, ¡nunca había visto una mansión con un jardín de rosas azules!, ¡oh, laney estará tan feliz cuando le lleve su rosa!.-dijo el hombre feliz mente de saber que le llevaría la rosa a su hija.

El hombre tomo una rosa y se dio la media vuelta, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos, sintió una gran respiración a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta, no había nada. El hombre siguió caminando, pero a cada paso, sentía que alguien le perseguía, en un estado de paranoia, el hombre corrió asustado lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás, una vez llegado ahí , antes que su mano tocara le reja, una enorme criatura peluda, con colmillos, cuernos y parecía una gran bestia lo detuvo.

¡¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS CON MI ROSAA?!.-grito la gran bestia tirando al hombre hacia al otro lado.

Su-su-su rosa…, yo….-dijo el señor Penn aterrado en voz temblorosa.

¡si, esa rosa me perteneces!, ¡¿querias robármela, verdad?!.-exclamo la bestia

¡no, no , para nada señor!, no-no, no era mi intención, vera…, es que a mi-mi hija, ¡si! , ella quería una rosa azul, pero busque por todas parte y no había y no podía volver sin llevarle algo.-dijo el hombre pidiendo piedad.

¡NO ME IMPORTAA!, ¡NADIE ME ROBA!, ¡AHORA SERAS MI PRISIONERO!.-dijo la bestia jalando al señor Penn dentro del castillo.

¡NOOOOOO!.-grito el señor Penn haciendo que sus gritos de algún modo llegaran a los oídos de su hija Laney, quien reacción.

¡Roxxy!, ¡papa esta en peligro!, ¡tenemos que apresurarnos!.-dijo laney en camino

¡espera!, ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!.-dijo hiendo detrás de ella.

No estoy segura, de algún modo…fue como si lo hubiera escuchado gritar, ¡pero se que esta aquí y nos necesita, vamos!.-dijo laney

Asi las chicas partieron investigando donde había sido visto por ultima vez hasta finalmente llegar a la mansión.

Aquí debe ser.-dijo laney mirando la mansión

¡¿la mansión abandonada?!.-dijo roxxy algo asustada

¡si, papa debe estar adentro!.-dijo laney caminando hacia dentro

¡laney , espera! *la detiene*, ¡¿acaso no sabes que puede ser peligroso entrar aquí?!, ¡¿no sabes lo que paso ?!, muchos dicen que hay algo ahí adentro y podría matarnos, nadie se atreve a poner un pie.-dijo Roxxy

Lo se, pero papa esta ahí adentro y tenemos que ayudarlo, probablemente vino a buscar mi rosa azul.-dijo laney algo triste

Tu rosa…-dijo Roxxy mirando el jardín

Vamos.-dijo laney adentrándose en la mansión

Las hermanas se adentran a la mansión a buscar a su padre, ambas llegan a un gran calabozo donde escuchan sollozos de donde estaba encerrado su padre.

¡PAPA!.-gritaron las hermanas al ver a su padre.

¡papa!, ¡¿Qué sucedió?!, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?.-dijo laney tratando de abrir la jaula.

Niñas, deben salir de aquí pronto…-dijo su padre algo aterrado.

¡no, papa!, ¡no te dejaremos aquí!.-dijo Laney

No, niñas deben irse antes de que el las encuentre.-dijo su padre

¿Quién?, ¿a quien te refieres?.-dijo laney

De repente escucharon una gran respiración detrás de ellas.

¿esta detrás de nosotras verdad?.-pregunto laney en tono sarcástico.

Si…-dijo Roxxy aterrada.

Ambas voltean lentamente hacia aquel lado para contemplar a la enorme bestia a lo que ambas gritan abrazadas.

¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRR!.-rugio la bestia

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-gritaron las hermanas abrazadas.

¡ROOOOARR, *Tociendo*, AH!, ¡YA DEJEN DE GRITAR!, ¡PARECEN FANATICAS DE JUSTIN BIEBER!.-grito la bestia.

¡AHHHH…..ESPERA!, ¡¿PUEDES HABLAR?!.-exclamo laney sorprendida

si, tal vez sea una bestia, pero yo también fui un ser humano alguna vez.-dijo en tono sarcástico.

Fuiste humano…, entonces…Tu eres Corey Riffin…, ¿verdad?.-dijo laney

¡NOO, SOY UNA ROBA CHICOS!, ¡CLARO QUE SOY COREY RIFFIN!.-dijo en tono sarcástico.

¡bien, bien ya entendí, no tienes que ser tan grosero!.-respondio laney

¡Espera!, ¿¡eres corey riffin?!.-exclamo roxxy

¡¿pues que acabo de decir?!.-dijo la bestia

¡woooah!, ¡entonces la leyenda era cierta!.-dijo roxxy

¿Qué leyenda?.-dijo Bestia

Ya sabes, que dicen que te volviste bestia porque…, ¡ah, por que una fanatica no le quisiste dar posada y te lanzo un embrujo!.-dijo roxxy

¡no, fue por que no sabia valorar lo que tenia y…!.-decia laney

¡no, espera!, ¡fue por que dejaste de bañarte y rasurarte en meses por que tus fans te dejaron por one direction!.-dijo Roxxy

¡ash!, ¡no Roxxy, fue por que no era capaz de dar amor y….!.-decia laney

En medio de sus habladurías, la bestia las veía con cara de WTF….

¡ya se, ya se!, ¡fue por que tus fanaticas te dejaron por que descubrieron que…ERAS GAY!.-dijo roxxy

¡NO, NO, ROXXY!, ¡fue por que…!

¡BUENO YA CALLENSE LAS DOOOOS! , ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN TENGA LA RAZON!,¡SON PEOR QUE UN GRUPO DE FANATICAS DE ONE DIRECTION O JUSTIN!, ¡AMBAS INVADIERON MI MANSION Y NO PODRAN ESCAPAR¡!.-grito la bestia.

Bestia procedió a intentar encerrarlas pero laney decidió hacer un trato.

¡ESPERA!, ¡por favor, libera a mi padre y deja ir a mi hermana!, ¡ellos no tienen la culpa!, fui…yo.-dijo laney

Yo quería una rosa azul y mi padre hiso de todo para buscarla , pero no encontró en ninguna parte y el solo quería hacerme feliz…y ahora, solo vinimos a buscarlo, ¡pero no fue su culpa! ¡mi hermana solo vino a acompañarme a buscarlo!, ¡es a mi a quien buscas! ¡si quieres un prisionero, toma me a mi!.-dijo laney intentanto salvar a su familia.

¡LANEY, NO!.-dijo su padre

¿Estarías dispuesta a tomar su lugar…y quedarte conmigo por siempre?.-dijo la bestia sorprendida

Laney cerró sus ojos y tomo un profundo suspiro para dejar salir un Simple sí, lo hare.

De acuerdo, pueden irse, pero tu te quedaras aquí…¡PARA SIEMPRE!.-exclamo la bestia liberando a su padre.

¡LANEY, NO, NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!, ¡NO PUEDES DEJARNOS!.-dijo Roxxy mortificada tratando de hacer que su hermana cambiara de opinión.

No puedo Roxxy, es por su propio bien, esto fue mi culpa, yo quería esa rosa azul y solo nos puse en peligro, tengo que pagar por ello.-dijo laney

¡NO, NO, NO PUEDES DEJARNOS!, ¡PAPA, HAZ ALGOO!.-decia Roxxy desesperada.

No, laney, no tienes que hacer esto hija, se que no querías que esto pasara, pero no tienes por que dejarnos.-dijo su Padre.

¡YA ES TARDE!, ¡USTEDES LARGENSE DE AQUÍ, AHOORAAA!.-Rugio la bestia haciendo llamando a sus guardias para que sacaran a su hermana y a su padre, mientra Roxxy no dejaba de gritar desesperada pidiéndole a Laney que no los dejara, mas ella se mantuvo firme , pero de cabeza agachada sin mirar atrás.

Una vez que se fueron, Laney se quedo a solas con Bestia en el calabozo.

Entonces…¿dormiré aquí, verdad?.-dijo laney mirando la jaula.

No.-dijo bestia cuya respuesta sorprendió a Laney.

Mostraste tener mucho valor para enfrentarte a mi a pesar de mi apariencia y al estar dispuesta a sacrificarte por tu familia desprendiendote de ellos, así que, te llevare a otra habitación, sígueme.-dijo Bestia escoltándola por el castillo.

Mientras la escoltaba a su habitación, Laney permaneció callada, con la cabeza hacia abajo y mirada triste. Bestia decidió tratar de entablar una conversación.

Bueno…, espero que te guste tu estadía aquí, por que…este será tu nuevo hogar…por siempre.-dijo Bestia.

Más Laney no respondió.

Es una gran mansión, si te aburres…puedes visitar cualquier habitación de aquí…excepto el ala oeste.-dijo señalando las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

¿y que hay ahí?.-pregunto laney mirando el lugar señalado.

¡NADA QUE TE IMPORTE!, ¡ESTA PROHIBIDO!, ¡SOLO ALEJATE DE AHÍ Y NO TENDRAS MAS PROBLEMAS!.-rugio Bestia.

Oh, ya entiendo.-dijo Laney

Finalmente al llegar a su cuarto.

¡LA CENA SE SIRVE EN 10 MINUTOS!, ¡ALISTATE, TE ESPERARE EN EL COMEDOR!, ¡ES UNA ORDEN!.-dijo bestia gritando y cerrándo la puerta.

Laney permaneció en la misma posturo por unos segundos hasta que finalmente rompió en llanto y se lanzo sobre la cama a desahogar su corazón.


End file.
